


Splash!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Freezing, M/M, Pranks, Swimming Pool Fun, late night swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Jensen wants to go swimming, but Misha doesn't. It is nearly 10pm, and they have just arrived home. They couldn't just cuddle up and watch a nice movie together could they? No! Of course not! All was going fine, until the pranks began.(Prompt: Throwing Each Other Into The Pool)





	Splash!

Jensen and Misha finally have a weekend off from filming, they are so excited when they arrive back to their apartment complex. It was rather late, but that didn’t stop Jensen from running into the bedroom, stripping from his clothes, and into his swimming trunks. When he reappeared back into the living room after a few minutes, just in his shorts, Misha throws him a head tilt, and a strange look. 

Getting up from the armchair, Misha walks over to Jensen, kissing his cheek. “What are you doing?” 

Jensen giggled, “What does it look like Mish?” 

“Going swimming. You do realize it’s nearly 10pm right? And potentially freezing out there. How about we just sit down and watch a movie instead?” Misha replied, wanting Jensen to avoid the pool for tonight. 

“Nah, I’m going down to the pool. You coming?” Jensen grinned, picking up a towel. 

Jensen had been drinking earlier on, after they had finished filming, so Misha thought for a few moments. He probably shouldn’t be leaving Jensen on his own, especially in a swimming pool, slightly intoxicated…. No definitely not. Misha nods his head at Jensen and with a collection of keys and a couple of minutes, they are out of the apartment, heading down to the apartment complex pool. 

Jensen strolls into the pool area, followed by Misha. The area was empty, no person in sight, and that’s probably because it was dark, and late at night. The pool lit up dimly with a dull light, that shone over the calm water. Jensen walks over to the pool, before jumping in promptly, splashing water all over the concreted area. Misha squeals when a bit of the water reaches him. How could Jensen be in there? That water was freezing. 

“Isn’t it cold?” Misha asked, watching Jensen bob up and down in the water, before heading over to the edge of the pool, dipping in his hand. 

Jensen giggled as Misha sat down close to the edge. Yep, there was no way he was even going to attempt to join Jensen in the pool, way too cold for his liking. Jensen looks at him with a cute face.

“Come in babe.” Jensen prompts him gently. 

Misha shakes his head but reaches down to pull his jeans up around his knees, before slipping his legs into the cold pool. That was as far as he was willing to go. 

“There.” Misha smiles, Jensen staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Babe…” Jensen reaches up to take his hand and holds it softly. 

“No. I’m not coming in Jen. It’s too fuckin’ cold,” Misha denies his request again, “In fact, I don’t have a clue how you can even handle being in there.” 

What happened next, Misha was definitely not expecting. One minute he’s sitting on the side of the pool, the next he finds himself being pulled into the pool, due to a quick tug from Dean. As he comes back up to the surface, he coughs as he catches his breath, before splashing Dean with a huge wave of water shouting the words “Son of a bitch” 

Jensen just laughs, watching Misha begin to shiver, before desperately swimming to the edge of the pool, trying to climb out. Once he’s out, Jensen looks up at him with a smug grin. 

“You grin and laugh all you want now, but when I get you back, you won’t be laughing.” Misha points a finger at him, taking a seat on the sun lounger close by the pool, but definitely not too close. 

“Can’t wait babe.” Jensen said, another smug grin appearing on his face. 

Not long after, Jensen begins to get cold, so he climbs out of the pool, Misha surprisingly holding the slightly wet towel at the ready. Jensen grabs it and wipes the water from his face. After a moment, he walks slightly away from Misha, with the towel covering his face. He doesn’t spot Misha coming up behind him sneaking up on him. He doesn’t see it coming, but Misha shoves him back in the direction of the pool. A second later a big splash sound, water droplets flying everywhere. Jensen had been shoved back into the pool by Misha. Once Jensen reaches the surface, coughing and spluttering, not expecting the whole situation, Misha is now the one on the edge of the pool with a smug grin. 

“Ha, that’s what you get!” Misha laughed. 

Jensen grins, in defeat, “I guess I deserved that…” 

“You sure did!” Misha laughed, “Told you I’d get you back, and I got you back good.” 

“You did…” Jensen bowed his head. 

And once Misha was satisfied he got his revenge for Jensen pulling him in fully clothed, they decided to head back up to their apartment both shivering from the cold.


End file.
